Take the best, Fuck the rest
by Letty Malfoy
Summary: Quelles seraient les conséquences si Hermione et Drago passaient une nuit ensemble ? Rien qu'une seule nuit. FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody !**

**Je reposte mes deux histoires, "Take the best, Fuck the rest" et "Take the best, Fuck the rest: malfoy returns" car elles ont été supprimées par le site pour d'obscures raisons !**

" _Allez racontes moi s'il te plaît !_

- _Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?_

- _Parce que ! Je t'en prie, alors juste le début !_

- _Bon d'accord mais ne dit pas que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu ! _Hermione et Ginny étaient assises près de la cheminée du Terrier. Il était tard, environ minuit et demi. Le Lord avait été tué mais la paix été loin d'être revenue.

-_ Bon alors tu commences ?_ fit Ginny plus qu'impatiente. _Je veux tout savoir sur ce qui c'est passé !_

- _Tout a commencé en début de 7ème année au mois de novembre…_

« C'était le soir, i devait être onze heures, je n'arrivait pas à dormir alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. J'avais ma nuisette rose pâle(si vous voulez la visualiser, vous prenez la robe de Rose dans « Titanic », celle qu'elle a à la fin quand la bateau coule sauf que celle d'Hermione est plus courte), j'ai mis mes « Mostros » et je suis sortir du dortoir.  
Arrivée à la bibliothèque, j'ai pris un livre sur la métamorphose et je me suis assise sur une table près des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la par cet c'est là que ma vie a radicalement changé. Je lisais tranquillement quand…  
-T'arrêteras donc jamais de lire Granger ?  
Je lève les yeux vers mon interlocuteur.  
-Non puisque je suis Mme Je sais tout !  
-Enfin tu l'avoues ! Il était tant après 7 ans !  
-Oh tais-toi ! Et puis je me demande vraiment ce que je fais ici à parler avec toi puisque apparemment tu n'as pas plus mûri aujourd'hui que quand tu es arrivé ici i ans !  
Je me levais, empoignant mon livre pour le remettre à sa place mais je fus stoppée par Malefoy qui m'avait attrapé le bras.  
-Si j'ai mûri ! Maintenant je ne t'insulte plus je te frappe !

Il me donna une violente claque sur la joue. J'ai vacillé et suis tombé contre une des étagères. L'unes des portes de celle-ci était ouverte et je l'ai prise dans la cuisse, une entaille énorme, saignant comme un « porc ». J'ai mis ma main sur ma joue endolorie et l'autre sur ma cuisse en espérant que l'hémorragie allait s'arrêter. Malefoy me regardait avec son sourire narquois et triomphant.  
Je n'ai pas cherché d'explications, je suis partis me réfugier dans une autre section, pleurant, boitant et révoltée contre moi-même qui n'avais pas été capable de me défendre. Je me suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer ma cuisse. Elle me faisait horriblement mal, je sentais mes larmes coulaient de douleur, je sentais le sang coulait le long de ma jambe et je sentais…son regard sur moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui ai-je crié en sanglotant. Il n'a pas répondu et s'est contenté de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir en face de moi. Je l'ai regardé incrédule, ma main toujours sur ma cuisse.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il ma pris ma cuisse blessée et à appuyé mon pied sur sa chaise. Il a sorti sa baguette et la pointé vers ma blessure. Il m'a tendu son autre main, je l'ai regardé l'air « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » et il l'a remarqué.  
-Agrippe ma main, c'est un conseil.  
Il a commencé à dire une formule très basse que je n'est pas entendu et là…j'ai ressenti une douleur, si bien que j'ai agrippé sa main directement. Cette douleur n'a duré que quelques secondes, ma blessure était refermée, juste une cicatrice apparaissait. J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui, il me regardé avec son habituel sourire.  
-Tu vois que j'avais raison pour ma main.  
Je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter, je lui est murmurée un petit « merci » et j'ai retiré ma jambe de sa chaise mais malheureusement pour moi, il me tenait le mollet avec sa main.  
-Tu pourrais me lâcher ? A moins que tu veuilles, lui aussi me le lacérer ? lui ai-je dit sarcastiquement. Il m'a regardé d'un air désespéré.  
-J'en conclu que je ne suis pas pardonné ?  
-Pardonné ? Tu te fous de moi ?!  
-Bon je vais devoir utiliser autre chose pour me racheter.  
Je le dévisageais totalement. Comment pouvait-il me dire ça…à moi ! Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas senti me tirer ma main toujours dans la sienne.

Je suis tombée à califourchon sur lui, son visage était dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans ma nuque, une sensation plus qu'agréable. Ma main posée sur le haut de sa nuque le caressait et c'est là que j'ai senti ses lèvres me faire des baisers dans le cou. Ils étaient très timides mais incroyablement sensuels. Ses mains de plus en plus entreprenantes caressaient mes cuisses… »

-Et tu t'es laissé faire ? demande Ginny.  
-Comment voulais-tu résister ? s'exclama Hermione.  
-C'est vrai mais bon…continue ! fit Ginny

« Elles me touchaient sensuellement, je n'arrivais pas à me résonner, le plaisir était trop intense. Elles ont commencé à monter jusque sous ma nuisette et il m'a enlevé mon unique sous-vêtement. Il a continué d'embrasser mon cou, mon thorax, ma poitrine. Ces lèvres se sont alors rapprochées de ma bouche et là nous nous sommes embrassés langoureusement. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai alors entreprit, toujours en l'embrassant, d'ouvrir son pantalon et d'enlever son boxer.  
Mes pensées se joignant à mes gestes, j'ai mis mes mains sur sa braguette et je l'ai ouverte. Son élastique de boxer entre mes doigts, j'ai commencé à le tirer doucement pour l'enlever mais il m'a stoppé. Il m'a alors demandé le souffle haletant.  
-Je suis pardonné maintenant ?  
J'ai hoché la tête en signe de oui et il m'a sourit. Tout c'est alors enchaîné, il a mis ses mains sur mes fesses de façon à me soulever et me oser sur le rebord où j'étais assise il y a quelques minutes.  
Sans me poser de questions, je lui est retiré son boxer et il est entré en moi… »

" _La suite je suppose que tu la connaît. Comme tout Poudlard, comme tout le monde magique._ Dit Hermione.

- _Oui je la connais que trop bien malheureusement."_

Le lendemain comme les jours qui suivaient cette nuit, Malefoy l'évitait. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement, surtout à cause des conséquences…


	2. Menaces d'un Prince

Voilà un mois que cette nuit était passée, Malefoy n'essayait plus d'éviter Hermione, il l'avait « baisé » et il en était fier. Hermione, elle, se trouvait complètement stupide, elle qui devait être la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard c'était fait avoir médiocrement par le Prince des Serpentard. Hermione se promit de ne jamais plus retomber dans un de ces pièges sournois et malsains. Mais apparemment elle était condamnée à se souvenir éternellement de lui. Hermione était à l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh. L'ambiance était tendue, Mme Pomfresh la regardait avec des yeux noirs.

"_Mlle Granger, j'attends des explications !_

- _Je n'ai rien à vous dire !_

- _Vous croyez ? Vous pensez peut-être que vous pouvez tomber enceinte et faire comme si de rien était._

- _Je n'ai pas envie de ma justifier et encore moins à vous ! Alors si vous permettez je retourne dans mon dortoir !_

- _Je me dois quand même de vous informer des solutions qui s'offrent à vous._

- _Vous pensez à l'avortement ? Hors de question ! Je garderai ce bébé avec ou sans l'aide de Poudlard !_"

Et Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son dortoir de préfet en chef. Elle avait été nommé à ce rôle en début d'année et elle le prenait très à cœur mais une seule chose venait noircir le tableau, son homologue, nul autre que celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

« _Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Avorter et puis quoi encore, il va falloir que je l'annonce à Malefoy…la galère ! Et ça se trouve, ils vont m'enlever mon rôle de préfet en chef !?_ »

La nuit passa très vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, elle regarda dans la salle commune mais Malefoy n'était pas là. Après qu'elle se soit préparée, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle rejoignit Ron, Harry et Ginny.

"_Salut Hermione ! Alors bien dormi ?_ lui demanda Ginny

- _Oui très bien !_

- _T'as l'air de bonne humeur Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ se renseigna Harry à son tour.

- _Oh rien, tu connais les filles, un petit rien les excite !_

- _Non justement je ne connais pas les filles et tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose !_ rigola Harry

- _Allez Harry ne fait pas le modeste ! On sait de quoi t'es capable !_ fit Ron avec un clin d'œil à l'attention d'Hermione."

Pendant que nos 4 amis papotaient de tout et de rien, Hermione détourna son regard vers la table des Serpentard et elle trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. Il était assis entre Crabbe et Goyle avec Pansy en face de lui. Il semblait content car il affichait un grand sourire. Hermione se ressaisit avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle le regardait. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, c'était primordial. Hermione trouva l'occasion alors qu'il se rendait en cours de potion seul.

"_Malefoy ! Je peux te parler s'il te plaît !_

- _Je suis pressé là !_

- _C'est urgent et ça prendra pas longtemps !_

- _D'accord mais fais vite alors. _Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une salle vide. Hermione s'assit sur une des tables et Malefoy s'appuya contre le mur en face d'elle, un mètre devait les séparer.

-_ Bon alors c'est quoi ce truc si urgent ?_

- _C'est pas facile à dire mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux._

- _Bon écoute Granger, ne prend pas des pincettes avec moi alors tu vas droit au but qu'on en finisse._ S'impatienta Malefoy. Hermione respira profondément et se lança.

- _Je suis enceinte. _Elle s'attendait à ce que Malefoy hurle de colère, détruise la salle mais se réaction fut tout autre. Il resta là à l'observer et apparemment en train de réfléchir. Hermione trouvait ce silence pesant, quand allait-il le briser ?

- _Tu pourrais peut-être dire quelque chose ?_ fit timidement Hermione."

Jamais elle n'avait vu Malefoy aussi incrédule, c'est alors qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sans aucun regard pour Hermione, sans aucune parole. Hermione resta bouche bée devant cette réaction. Elle lui avait dit, il l'avait totalement ignoré, c'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.  
Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à son comportement mais elle comprit vite. Elle était dans les couloirs du château et se rendait à la Grande salle pour dîner et c'est là qu'elle le croisa. C'est en voyant son regard qu'elle comprit, elle serait seule.  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux puis après quelques secondes détourna le regard pour aller s'asseoir à sa table. Hermione fit de même, elle avait envie de pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu penser une seconde que Malefoy l'aiderait. Comment ?

Deux autres mois passèrent, Hermione avait dû, à contre cœur, remettre son insigne de préfet en chef pour qu'elle puisse avoir tout le repos dont elle avait besoin. Tout Poudlard était au courant de son état et tous se demandaient qui était le père. Drago laissa Hermione tranquille pendant ces deux mois mais un soir, il vint à la chasse. Alors qu'Hermione se rendait dans le dortoir des Griffondor, Malefoy lui saisit le bras et la tira dans un couloir vide.

"_Lâche-moi tu me fais mal !_

- _Est-ce que tu vas garder ce bébé ?_

- _Oui ! Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?_

- _Oui ça m'en pose un ! Je ne veux pas qu'un héritier Malefoy soit un mélange avec une sang de bourbe !_

- _Ecoute moi bien Malefoy ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'avoir ce bébé !"_

Elle le poussa et s'en alla rapidement. Malefoy restait là dans ses pensées.

Après cette entrevue, Hermione pensait que Malefoy avait compris ses intentions mais il ne tarda pas à revenir à la charge.  
Alors qu'Hermione sortait de la Grande Salle, Malefoy la prit et l'emmena dans un coin sombre pour que personne ne les voit.

"_Malefoy ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avorterai pas !_

- _Ça c'est toi qui le dit !_

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Tu ne peux pas me forcer à tuer ce bébé._

- _Non je ne peux pas mais malheureusement pour toi, s'il t'arrivait un accident… _Malefoy lui avait murmuré cela à l'oreille d'une voix malsaine. Hermione sentit des frissons de peur saisir son corps.

- _Tu n'oserais pas._

- _Que tu crois, surveille bien tes arrières Granger._ Lui fit Malefoy en s'éloignant."

Il l'avait menacé de tuer son bébé. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, personne ne toucherait à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher désormais. Il lui fallait l'aide de quelqu'un, d'un homme en qui elle avait totalement confiance et qui pouvait la protéger de Malefoy. Elle savait exactement à qui s'adresser, la seule personne qui la comprendrait…Harry.


	3. Protection contre un Serpentard

Elle courait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Harry. Hermione pleurait, elle ne pouvait contenir ses larmes, elle avait enfin trouvé un but dans la vie mis à part ses études et Malefoy voulait lui enlever. Hermione finit par trouver Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, lisant un livre. Harry la vit paniquée et s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre.

" _Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

- _Harry…je ne t'ai pas exactement dit la vérité._ Sanglota Hermione

-_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

- _Il veut me le prendre Harry ! Mon bébé !_

- _Qui Hermione ?_

- _Malefoy !_ continua de pleurer Hermione.

- _Mais pourquoi Malefoy voudrait ton…_ Harry comprit l'évidence.

-_ Hermione…tu aurais dû m'en parler avant._

- _Je sais…je suis désolée Harry mais…il veut le tuer._

- _Je ne le laisserais pas faire, je te le promets et tout cela restera entre toi et moi, ne t'inquiètes plus maintenant._ La réconforta Harry."

Hermione se rendit dans son dortoir où elle s'endormit rapidement. Harry s'assit dans son lit et divagua dans ses pensées. Malefoy était donc le père, il comprenait désormais pourquoi Hermione avait refusé de leur parler du père. Harry savait qu'il allait devoir être discret et ne pas provoquer Drago sur ce sujet sinon ce serait sur Hermione que tout retomberait.

Le lendemain, Harry ne lâcha pas Hermione d'une semelle, toujours derrière elle, espionnant Malefoy sur ces moindres faits et gestes. Trois jours passèrent ainsi sans que Malefoy ne tente quoi que se soit. Hermione s sentait extrêmement rassurée quand Harry était dans les parages. Mais un soir alors qu'il devait être prêt de onze heures, Hermione était dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de Pattenrond. Son ventre était devenu apparent donc impossible à rater. Elle était dans un couloir du septième étage quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Prise de peur, elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy.

"_Surprise Granger ?_

-_ Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?_ lui dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- _Pendant 3 jours je n'ai pas arrêté mais il a fallut que Saint Potter te suive à la trace !_ Il avait de la colère dans sa voix. _Mais maintenant que tu es seule…_

-_ Non Malefoy je t'en supplie ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, IL ne t'a rien fait !_

- _Si ! Toi et ce bébé allez détruire ma réputation !_

- _Non c'est faux ! Si personne ne sait que tu es le père !_"

Hermione le suppliait de toutes ses forces. Il s'en fichait pas mal, sur son visage on ne lisait que du dégoût. Hermione se retrouva coincée en haut des escaliers, il n'avait qu'à la pousser pour qu'elle se fracasse la tête. Hermione tentant une dernière tentative, pris la main de Malefoy et la posa sur son ventre légèrement rond. Malefoy fut surpris mais elle vit sur son visage de la haine et du dégoût. Comment osait-elle lui faire toucher ce…bébé ? Alors que dans un élan il allait la pousser avec sa main sur son ventre, quelque chose se produisit.  
Hermione affichait de l'étonnement mélangé à du bonheur, oubliant totalement dans quelles circonstances elle se trouvait. Le bébé venait de donner un coup, Malefoy fixa Hermione dans les yeux l'air incrédule.  
Il avait senti bouger…son bébé. Malefoy ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, il lui était désormais impossible de le tuer. Hermione essayait de déchiffrer ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

"_J'entends ne serait-ce qu'une personne parler de ce bébé et de son père, je le tue…et toi avec._ Malefoy lui avait dit ça en un simple murmure. Hermione se sentit soulager. Elle allait le garder.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne saura que c'est toi._ Lui avait-elle dit avant de reprendre son ventre et de s'en aller, toujours à la recherche de Pattenrond."

Malefoy quand à lui, repartit dans son dortoir, l'esprit sombre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Ca allait lui retomber dessus, il le savait. Arrivé à la salle commune des préfets en chef, Malefoy dénoua sa cravate et la lança sur le canapé près de la cheminée, c'est alors qu'une voix retentit.

"_Drago… je t'attendais justement._

- _Tiens Lena, encore debout ?_

- _Tu m'as promis une soirée et je l'attends toujours alors…_"

Elle se dirigea vers Malefoy qui ne bougea pas d'une semelle.  
Lena Prisore de son nom de famille, était une serpentard de 7ème année qui était arrivée de Beauxbâtons. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs reflet bleuté, les yeux bleus, un nez en trompette, une bouche parfaitement dessinée et pulpeuse. Elle était la remplaçante d'Hermione en tant que préfet en chef.

"_Je te l'ai promis ? Tu es sûr ?_

- _Comment pourrais-je oublier mon cher Malefoy ?_

- _Désolé de te décevoir Lena mais ce soir, c'est non._ Lui fit Drago en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

- _Pourquoi ? Te ferais-je peur ?_

-_ Je n'ai peur de personne._ Répondit Malefoy sur la défensive apparemment vexé.

-_ Prouve-le._ Lui souffla t-elle."

Drago se dirigea vers elle et lui empoigna les cuisses pour la faire basculer sur le canapé et l'embrassa furieusement, tout en pensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Hermione…


	4. Pleurs et repis

Le lendemain.  
Hermione était assise dans un des canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondor en train de penser à ce qui c'était passé hier. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Avait-elle pu imaginer le visage de Drago à cet instant ? Non bien sûr, elle savait que tout ceci était vrai mais ce devait de le garder pour elle, pour la survie de son bébé. Il était 8h du matin, Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, elle alla rejoindre Ron et Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Malgré elle, son regard cherchait Malefoy, elle le trouva assis seul à sa table. Il avait un visage vide, il devait être plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione continuait de marcher toujours sans le lâcher du regard et s'installa devant Harry et Ron, vu sur ce beau blond. Jusqu'au moment où Malefoy releva la tête pour regarder quelqu'un qui venait de faire son entrée. Hermione intriguée, regarda dans la direction du regard de Malefoy et vit une fille de Serpentard, sa remplaçante au poste de préfet en chef. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard assez loin de Malefoy mais celui-ci ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Pendant tout le déjeuné se fut ainsi, Malefoy n'ayant pas faim ne cessait de regarder cette fille et elle, l'ignorant au plus au point, draguait les garçons des alentours. Hermione ne sut pourquoi de la jalousie s'empara d'elle. Malefoy avait apparemment l'air très attaché à elle, on dirait presque qu'il était…amoureux. A cette pensée Hermione sentit des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle savait que Malefoy ne l'aimerait jamais mais elle avait toujours espéré que ce bébé les rapprocherait. Malefoy ne s'attachait jamais à une femme mais peut-être qu'avec elle, cela aurait été différent. Au moment où toutes les pensées d'Hermione se confondaient dans sa tête, Lena se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, Malefoy qui la vit, la suivit et sortit.  
Hermione resta là sentant les larmes coulaient, elle courut elle aussi en direction de la sortie. Elle alla dans son dortoir et s'enferma dedans. Hermione se jeta dans son lit, enfouillit son visage dans l'oreiller et commença à vider ses larmes.

Le bonheur qu'hier elle avait éprouvé s'était totalement dissipé. C'était une Hermione seule, triste et mal dans sa peau qui commençait à voir le jour. Pourrait-elle un jour l'oublier ?

Elle n'alla pas en cours de toute la matinée, ce qui inquiéta Harry au plus au point. Mais il savait ce qu'elle avait et il devait la laisser seule. Ce n'était que l'après-midi que Hermione se ressaisit. Elle décida de ne plus jamais pleurer pour Malefoy, un garçon qui n'en valait pas la peine. Cette après-midi, elle avait juste une heure de métamorphose après elle était libre donc, après avoir fait son heure de cours, elle décida d'aller dans le parc de Poudlard se promener et respirer l'air frais, le printemps commençait à revenir, elle allait en profiter.

Elle était assise sur un banc près de la lisière de la forêt, tous les élèves étaient dehors. Hermione lisait un livre mais son attention fut vite détournée par les élèves autour. Les premières années couraient dans tous les sens comme des gamins, cela amusa beaucoup Hermione, son bébé serait peut-être ça dans onze ans ? Qui c'est. Alors qu'elle replongea dans sa lecture, plus loin quelqu'un l'observait, il était dans le couloir de pierre qui menait aux serres. Il était assis sur le rebord et la regardait avec un sourire en coin, il ne lâchait pas son ventre. Il réalisa qu'elle était son unique source de bonheur en cette période d'instabilité, avec le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Il l'observa toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rentre. Il rentra lui aussi dans son dortoir.

Rentré dans son dortoir des Serpentard, Malefoy alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et observa le sol avec insistance.

"_Tu as perdu quelque chose ?_ fit une voix. Malefoy releva la tête pour faire face à la personne.

- _Oui ma tête. Je réfléchissais seulement._

- _A propos d'elle ?_

- _Blaise ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne parlerait plus d'elle._ S'énerva Malefoy.

- _Okay ça va ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis au courant et je peux t'aider._ Lui fit Blaise avant de s'en aller."


	5. Malefoy VS Zabini

Tout était flou, sa vue était troublée, seule Hermione apparaissait clairement. Elle pleurait, suppliait, elle criait le nom de Drago. Elle était allongée par terre, les mains reposant sur son ventre rond, un homme devant elle pointait sa baguette, Hermione continuait d'appeler Drago, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. C'est alors qu'un jet de lumière verte vint s'abattre sur sa poitrine et un dernier cri retentit : « DRAGO ! ».  
Malefoy se réveilla en sueur, il était torse nu dans son lit. Il prit son peignoir noir avec l'insigne des Serpentard dessus et l'enfila. Il se rendit dans la salle commune, il avait dormi chez les Serpentard dans son ancien lit. Malefoy se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre des cachots, creusée dans la pierre qui donnait sur le lac. Il s'appuya sur le rebord et se mit à penser à son cauchemar.

"_On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?_ lui fit une voix

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_ répondit Malefoy sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il savait que c'était Blaise.

-_ Eh bien c'est plutôt étrange, Drago Malefoy debout à trois heures du matin, regardant par la fenêtre l'air pensif et apparemment…couvert de sueur._ Rétorqua Zabini calmement les bras croisés sur son torse découvert.

- _J'ai rêvé qu'elle mourrait._

-_ Tu parles de Granger ?_ fit Blaise d'un ton qui se voulait interrogatif mais qui, en fait, était affirmatif.

-_ Je l'ai entendu crier mon nom, Blaise. Elle hurlait._ Dit Malefoy, les mains croisées derrière sa tête comme si il venait de recevoir un coup de massue.

- _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est pas réalité Drago._ Lui fit Blaise toujours aussi calmement.

- _Je n'en suis pas si sûr…_"

Ce fut les dernières paroles que Malefoy prononça avant de s'en aller et retourner se coucher. Blaise resta là, repensant à sa discussion avec Malefoy, peut-être avait-il raison.

Ce fut un lendemain ensoleillé qui vit le jour, le printemps était de retour. Le soleil illuminait le château par ses rayons, la forêt interdite était claire et lumineuse, qui aurait pu croire que des créatures horribles pouvaient y vivre. Hermione s'était levée tôt pour terminer un devoir de métamorphose. Il était 7h45, elle décida donc d'aller déjeuner avec Harry et Ron. Elle les trouva, assit à leur table habituelle. Ils semblaient eux aussi d'excellente humeur. Hermione sourit quand elle vit Ron faire de grands gestes au dessus de sa tête, il avait tellement l'air ridicule…mais tellement mignon par la même occasion. Harry se mit à faire pareil et mima un lancer de ballon, encore en train de parler de Quiddictch. Hermione vint les rejoindre et s'installa à côté de Ron.

"_Salut les garçons, bien dormi ?_

- _Oui et toi ?_ fit Harry tout sourire.

- _Ouh comme il est mignon ! Bientôt tu verras la lumière terrestre, jolie petit bébé !_ fit Ron en s'adressant au ventre de d'Hermione et en tapant dans ses mains comme un gamin.

- _Un vrai papa poule !_ fit Hermione faisant rigoler Harry par la même occasion.

- _Quoi, au moins quand il naîtra il connaîtra le son de ma voix !_ fit Ron vexé. Harry et Hermione rigolèrent de plus belle. Cette scène n'échappa pas à Malefoy qui venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Il regardait Ron dégoûté, comment pouvait-il parler à son bébé ? Il décida d'aller les voir.

- _T'es ridicule Weasmoche !_ fit Malefoy énervé.

- _Casse-toi Malefoy, je fais ce que je veux !_ avait répondu Ron.

- _Pauvre bébé, déjà obligé de te supporter avant même qu'il voit le jour._

-_ La ferme Malefoy !_ fit Ron énervé qui s'était levé d'un bond.

-_ Stop !_ cria Hermione. _Ron assieds-toi et Malefoy, dégage car tu n'es pas le bienvenue. _Malefoy la regardait intensément, elle soutint son regard. Il partit alors comprenant qu'elle ne céderait pas.

-_ Bah dis donc, Hermione, les hormones ça te réussit vachement !_ fit Ron étonné par son attitude.

- _Merci._ répondit elle."

Elle était embarrassée de ce qui venait de ce passer. Elle avait envoyé promener le père de son bébé qui apparemment c'était montré jaloux à son égard. Harry le remarqua et attendu que Ron regarde ailleurs pour lui dire « _Ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Malefoy était à sa table en face de Blaise. Il était furieux, elle l'avait rejeté, mais après tout il s'en fichait, une seule personne l'intéressait en ce moment, un femme, Lena Prisore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle l'attirait et pas que physiquement. Elle était parfaite avec ses yeux bleus, belle, intelligente, Serpentard, sans pur, que lui fallait-il de plus ? Il savait qu'elle jouait avec lui et il lui ferait le plaisir d'entrer dans son jeu. Mais au fond de lui, une partie, aussi infime qu'elle soit, réclamait Hermione. Sa douceur, son caractère, son répondant. Mais cela bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce serait le conduire à sa perte. Autant se concentrer sur du « sûr ».

"_Drago ? Drago ? Eh mec !?_

- _Quoi ?_ fit Drago sortant de ses pensées.

- _Depuis tout à l'heure je parle dans le vent !_

- _Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas assez dormi l'autre nuit._

- _Mouais, bon tu m'écoutes là, je te parle de notre défense en quidditch._ Lui fit Blaise en lui passant sa main devant les yeux pour lui signaler qu'il était là.

- _Vas-y je t'écoute._ Répondit Malefoy en prenant une tartine au beurre."

Le déjeuné se passa sans d'autre incident. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas cours les deux premières heures de la matinée, ils décidèrent donc d'aller se poser dans le parc au soleil pour se détendre. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc près de la cabane de Hagrid.

"_Ça fait du bien de sentir les rayons du soleil._ Fit Ron d'un ton doucereux.

- _Tu as raison, fini cette horrible froideur de l'hiver._ Dit harmonieusement Harry pour se moquer de Ron. Ils rigolèrent ensemble.

- _Tu accouches quand Hermione au fait ?_ demanda Ron après quelques minutes de silence.

- _En juillet normalement, pendant l'été._ Lui répondit-elle allongé dans l'herbe les yeux clos.

- _Okay et sinon, c'est qui le père déjà ?_ Renchérit Ron.

-_ N'insiste pas Ronald, tu ne sauras pas._

- _D'accord, j'insiste pas._ Répondit Ron l'air faussement boudeur."

Ils restèrent là pendant les deux heures. A 10 heures, ils devaient rentrer au château pour suivre leur cours d'enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick. Hermione se mit debout avec l'aide d'Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers le château.  
Au même moment Drago et les Serpentard descendaient vers la cabane de Hagrid pour leur cours. Drago aperçut Hermione au loin. Elle donnait la main à Harry pour ne pas glisser. Sans s'en rendre compte, Malefoy l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Blaise qui était devant se retourna car il s'était rendu compte qu une fois de plus il parlait seul.

"_Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu…_"

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il voyait Drago en plan la tête tournait vers elle. Blaise se mit alors à penser qu'Hermione était très jolie depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Son visage reflétait une joie de vivre qui le laissait chaque fois sans voix. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il était jaloux que Malefoy ait pût la toucher et surtout être le père de son bébé. Mais ce qui le dépassait le plus, c'était qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à Malefoy, d'accord c'était le père mais quand même. D'autant plus que lui il se fichait d'elle, pas vrai ?  
Blaise était perdu, flasherait-il pour la sang de bourbe qui était enceinte de son meilleur ami ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Malefoy avait continué à avancer et l'appelait désormais, de la cabane de Hagrid. Blaise se dépêcha de descendre pour suivre son cours.


	6. Triangle amoureux et Quidditch

La journée touchait à sa fin, Malefoy et Blaise étaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard et se rendaient dans leur dortoir. Depuis la nuit où Malefoy avait couché avec Lena, il évitait de dormir dans son dortoir de préfet en chef. Ils marchaient tous les deux en silence quand Blaise brisa le silence.

"_Dis moi Drago, la Granger elle t'intéresse pas ?_

- _C'est quoi cette question ?_ demanda Drago soupçonneux.

- _Bah je me renseigne parce que des fois je te regarde et t'as les yeux rivés sur elle alors…_

- _Ecoute moi bien Blaise !_ fit Drago énervé,_ je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire mais arrête ça tout de suite…ça pourrait mal terminer._ Reprit Drago d'un ton menaçant.

- _Très bien mais n'oublie pas Drago, c'est une sang de bourbe._ Fit Blaise en passant devant Malefoy et accélérant le pas pour arriver au dortoir en premier."

Blaise était-il devenu fou ? Il essayait de convaincre son meilleur ami d'ignorer une fille qu'il avait mis enceinte, certes il l'ignorait déjà avant mais Blaise l'y poussait encore plus. Après tout, Hermione n'était pas sa propriété, il avait le droit de sortir avec qui il veut. Cette idée fit sourire Blaise qui rentra dans son dortoir pour se doucher. Cette attitude n'échappa pas à Malefoy qui le regardait menaçant.  
«_ Il ne craquerait quand même pas pour Granger ? Il faut que je mette ça au clair._ »  
Et Malefoy alla dans son dortoir pour se préparer au match de quidditch de demain. Les Serpentard affrontaient les Gryffondor, c'était le match le plus attendu de toute la saison.

De leur côté, Harry et Ron était dans leur salle commune et s'entraînaient au quidditch comme ils pouvaient, dans un espace de 20m². Ils se lançaient une balle en mousse, bizarre comme entraînement. Hermione, elle, était sur le canapé près de la cheminée, elle écrivait une lettre à ses parents. Ginny entra dans le dortoir et faillit mourir de rire en voyant Harry et Ron « s'entraîner ».

"_Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ fit Ginny se contenant de rire.

- _Bah on s'entraîne._ Fit Ron comme se c'était une évidence.

- _Avec une balle en mousse ?_ rajouta-elle.

- _Oui bon c'est pas un souaffle mais c'est tout ce qu'on a._ dit Harry, les joues rouges d'embarras.

- _D'accord et bien…bonne entraînement._ Fit Ginny qui se dirigea ensuite vers Hermione, elles rigolèrent toutes les deux.

-_ On vous entend !_ dit Ron vexé. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Après leur rigolade, elles se reprirent et se mirent à discuter alors que Harry et Ron continuaient avec leur balle en mousse.

- _Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui !_ fit Ginny en prenant un biscuit sur la table.

- _Vas-y raconte, c'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je n'aime plus les ragots._ Fit Hermione souriante.

- _J'ai entendu Pansy Parkinson –qui était très énervé- dire à Millicent Bullstrode que Malefoy avait couché avec la nouvelle de BeauxBâtons, Lena._

Hermione perdit son sourire. Elle resta planté là, plus aucun son ne sortait. Ginny la fixait.

- _Hermione ça va ?_ S'inquiéta-elle.

-_ …Oui…je…j'ai…quelque chose à faire._ S'empressa t-elle de dire et de se diriger rapidement dans son dortoir. Elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour Malefoy, elle se l'était promis mais là, c'était trop. Hermione s'effondra sur son lit en pleur."

Malefoy était allongé sur son lit et feuilletait une revue sur le Quidditch. Blaise venait de sortir de la douche, il portait une serviette de couleur verte autour de la taille. Blaise était un garçon qu'on pouvait qualifié de beau, il était musclé et de grande taille. Il alla à sa commode et en sortit un boxer mauve foncé qu'il enfila avant de lancer sa serviette sur Malefoy.

"_Putain Blaise !_

- _Va te laver si tu veux avoir du temps demain avant le match._ Lui fit celui-ci sourire aux lèvres.

- _Toi et tes conseils, je te jure !_ lui fit Malefoy qui lui rendit son sourire."

Malefoy alla dans la salle de bain et Blaise prit la revue de Drago et commença à la lire. A ce moment, deux Serpentard entrèrent dans la pièce, Lanus Boulbène et Marwan Grey. Lanus était petit et rondouillet. Il avait les cheveux bruns auburn et les yeux verts. Autant dire, pas un beau gosse. Par contre Marwan lui était grand et élancé. Il était musclé car il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de quidditch des Serpentard. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus et la peau mate.

"_Eh Zabini ! Ça va ?_ lui fit Marwan en lui tendant la main.

- _Ça va et toi, mec ?_ répondit Blaise en lui serrant la main.

- _Putain j'ai la rage mec, la nouvelle là, Lena comment elle m'a chauffé ce matin en cours. Pouah t'aurais halluciné !_ lui fit Marwan.

-_ Bah je ne vois pas ce qui te met la rage !_

-_ Ouais après j'ai appris que Drago l'avait déjà serré. Putain j'en ai marre de passer toujours après lui !_

- _Oh et comment tu l'as appris ?_ demanda Blaise.

-_ Pansy. Elle la gueulait dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure. Bon mec, je vais prendre ma douche et me préparait pour demain, salut !_"

Et Marwan partit dans son dortoir suivit de Lanus. Blaise se mit à penser. Si Pansy l'avait crié dans la Grande Salle, Hermione l'avait sûrement entendu. De toute façon, même si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, quelqu'un se chargerait de lui dire, les ragots ça se colportent. Blaise fut satisfait, Malefoy se grillait tout seul.

"_Un point pour moi._ Fit Blaise pour lui-même. _Demain j'irai l'aborder, un peu de réconfort ne fait de mal à personne._

- _QUOI ?_ cria Malefoy de la douche. _Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?_

- _Non je révisais seulement._ Mentit Blaise."

Il était 8h10, Poudlard était vide, tous les élèves étaient dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Hermione s'était installé près des buts en compagnie de Neville et Luna.

"_J'espère qu'ils sont en forme aujourd'hui !_ cria Luna.  
- _Oui moi aussi._ Répondit Hermione."

Les Serdaigles soutenaient les Serpentard et les Poufsoufles les Gryffondor. Les deux équipent entrèrent sur le terrain. Malefoy et Harry se serrèrent la main en tant que capitaine de leur équipe. Dès son entrée sur le terrain, Blaise avait remarqué Hermione. Elle l'avait vu elle aussi. Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de grimper sur son balai et s'élever dans les air.

"_C'est à toi que Zabini vient d'adresser un signe de la main ?_ demanda Luna perdue.

- _Oui et je me demande pourquoi._ Fit Hermione perplexe par le comportement de Zabini."

Malefoy avait vu ce qu'avait fait Blaise, il était énervé et ne tarda pas à lui faire savoir. Alors qu'ils étaient dans les airs et que Mme Bibine était partit chercher les balles, Malefoy s'en prit à Blaise.

"_Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?_

- _De quoi tu parles ?_

- _De ton attitude envers Granger !_ s'énerva Malefoy. L'équipe des Gryffondor écoutait attentivement. Harry était gêné vis-à-vis d' Hermione. Il fallait qu'il intervienne.

- _Quoi, je fais ce que je veux ! Elle n'est pas à toi que je sache !?_

- _Je n'ai jamais dis ça mais…_

- _STOP !_ hurla Harry._ Vos histoires vous les règlerez plus tard et en privée. Je ne tiens pas à déballer l'histoire d'Hermione devant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?_  
Malefoy lança des éclairs à Harry et Zabini et partit se placer bientôt suivit de Blaise. Harry reprit place avec son équipe.

Mme Bibine revint avec les balles.

- _Que le match commence !_"


	7. Amitié empoisonnée

Mme Bibine lâcha le vif d'or et les 2 cognards puis le souaffle. Le match commença. Le nouveau commentateur sportif n'était autre que Dean Thomas.

"_Et le souaffle est en possession des Serpentard, ils passent la défense de Gryffondor et…marquent ! Mais que fait la défense non d'une pipe…en bois !_ hurla Dean dans son micro. Il était très stressé et ne cessé d'hurler en faisant des grands gestes. _Les Gryffondor se ressaisissent, ils interceptent le souaffle, passe de Ginny Weasley à son frère Ronald. Mais que fait-elle ? Weasley féminin joue perso! Et voilà…le souaffle est aux Serpentard ! Malin ! Bon de Merlin mais que fait Potter pour attraper ce vif d'or_ ?!"

Une heure plus tard, le score était de 60 à 40 en faveur des Serpentard.

"_C'est très serré ! Après une heure de match intense, les deux équipes n'ont même pas atteint les 100 points ! C'est honteux !_ cria t-il plus fort ! _Oh mais qu'est-ce que ? FAUTE ! Zabini vient de pousser Weasley féminin ! Ah les tricheur ! Ah les sournois ! Vous voulez vous battre ?!_"  
Dean s'était levé et gesticulait dans tous les sens. McGonagall et Rogue l'obligèrent à se rasseoir non sans peine. Rogue jeta un sort à Dean de collement. Il ne pouvait plus se lever de son banc.

Harry survolait le terrain, amusé par la prestation de Dean. Il se calma et se mit à la recherche du vif d'or, il vit Malefoy faire de même. Malefoy avait envie de tuer Dean, il lui donnait un mal de tête affreux. Il pensait à son meurtre quand le vif d'or tournoya autour de lui et partit en direction de la pelouse. Harry l'avait vu aussi, et les deux attrapeurs se mirent à sa poursuite.

"_C'est pas trop tôt ! Les deux poursuiveurs, nul autre que Harry Potter et Malefoy…Drago…ont enfin repéré le vif d'or ! Une chance qu'il fasse beau, sinon ils leur auraient fallu 2 heures ! _Dean devenait de plus en plus stressé.

- _Les commentaires de Dean sont…intéressants._ Fit Luna.

- _Oui et très sympathique aussi._ Rajouta Hermione sarcastiquement.

-_ Mais allons Katie ! Ressaisit toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as raté ta dernière année à Poudlard et que tu as redoublé que tu dois être nulle aujourd'hui, non mais c'est vr…._  
McGonagall ne le laissa pas terminer, lui arracha le micro et le passa à quelqu'un d'autre le temps qu'il se calme.

- _C'est scandaleux ! Qui l'a nommé commentateur ?_ s'indigna Hermione.

-_ Je ne sais pas mais il a du répondant et j'adore ça !_ fit Luna rêveuse.

-_ Heu Luna…je suis là tu sais._ Fit Neville timidement."

Neville avait flashé sur Luna depuis le début de l'année mais elle, trop rêveuse ou trop stupide qu'elle était, ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Harry et Malefoy étaient au coude à coude pour attraper le vif d'or. Malefoy tentait de désiquilibrer Harry en le poussant mais rien à faire, Harry résistait. Ils se cherchèrent ainsi durant presque 20 minutes oubliant totalement le match. Le vif d'or partit en piqué vers le haut, Harry dans un moment d'inattention se fit pousser par Malefoy. Harry percuta le mur des gradins mais réussit à rester sur son balai.  
Malefoy accélérait de plus en plus pour attraper le vif d'or. Mais dans son élan de vitesse, il ne vit pas arriver un cognard qui le percuta en plein dans la tête. Malefoy était à 30 mètres du sol et il commença à tomber dans le vide inconscient.

Tous les élèves s'étaient levés pour voir la fin de sa chute. Les Serpentard étaient paniqués, comme la moitié des élèves. Hermione agrippait fortement la manche du blouson de Luna. Elle avait peur pour lui. Malefoy s'arrêta donc au contact du sol. Il tomba l'épaule la première sur la terre et se la déboîta. Il avait le visage en sang là où il s'était pris le cognard. Des élèves de première année étaient horrifiés par cette scène. Leur première impression du Quidditch n'était pas très belle. Mme Bibine siffla signalant la fin du match.  
Les deux équipes redescendirent sur la terre ferme. Blaise se précipita vers Malefoy suivit de Harry.

"_Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_ demanda Blaise paniqué.

- _Je ne sais pas._ Répondit Mme Bibine. _Appelez Mme Pomfresh !_ cria-t-elle à des élèves derrière.

- _Il est dans un sale état._ Fit Ron plus qu'indifférent face à la scène.

- _Ron ! T'es abjecte !_ lui dit Harry énervé.

- _Tu ne vas pas le défendre ? C'est bien fait pour lui !_ répondit Ron avant de rejoindre les vestiaires."

Harry ne s'inquiétait pas réellement pour Drago, c'était surtout vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers les vestiaires. Le match avait été annulé et reconduit.  
Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était détendue. Harry rigolait avec Ron et Seamus (le nouveau batteur). Ron était en caleçon à carreaux verts et jaunes et imitait Dean dans ses excès de colère. Harry et Seamus s'exclafèrent de bon cœur. Harry et Seamus, eux, étaient en boxer noir, ils imitaient McGonagall et Rogue essayant de contenir Dean.

De son côté, Hermione était quelque peu inquiète. Elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville. Ils mangeaient calmement quand Blaise vint les interrompre.

"_Salut Hermione ! Neville._

-_ Heu…c'est pour ?_ fit Hermione surprise.

- _Pour te saluer et te taper la conversation._ Répondit en souriant Blaise.

- _Ah ! Mais tu ne vois pas qu'on mange là ?_ fit Hermione gentiment mais en fait ce qu'elle voulait s'était s'en débarrasser.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps. _Blaise ignora royalement Neville qui était en face et s'installa à côté d'Hermione. _Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais aller faire une promenade avec moi demain dans le parc de Poudlard._

- _Pardon ?_ fit Hermione au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- _Je disais qu'on pouvait peut-être sortir ensemble pour…_

-_ Oui ça j'ai compris ! Mais pourquoi ? Je suis enceinte et tu n'es pas non sans savoir que le père n'est autre que ton meilleur ami qui est à l'infirmerie en ce moment même._ Chuchota Hermione pour ne pas que Neville entende.

- _Je suis au courant mais je ne vois pas où est le problème._ fit Blaise calmement.

-_ Mais justement ! Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Drago et toi aussi j'en suis sûr._ dit Hermione en s'énervant quelque peu.

- _Premièrement, que je sache, Drago ne s'intéresse pas à toi et deuxièmement, lui ne s'est pas gêné pour coucher avec Lena alors que tu étais enceinte. _lui fit remarquer Blaise._ Sur ce, je te laisse manger, réfléchis à mon invitation._"

Blaise partit à sa table et laissa Hermione en pleine réflexion. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.


	8. Questions sans réponses

Cela faisait deux jours que Blaise lui avait fait cette proposition, Hermione avait passé son temps à y réfléchir en se demandant si elle devait accepter ou non, en vain. Finalement alors qu'elle parlait avec Harry du devoir de potion, elle décida de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait.

"_Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'ont les Serpentard en ce moment à te courir après ?!_ cria Harry.

- _Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Harry, mais s'il te plaît rassieds-toi, tout le monde nous regarde dans la Grande Salle !_ le supplia Hermione.

-_ Excuse-moi mais le choc là…non mais Zabini ?! Si je le vois je le tue !_

-_ Harry._ Fit Hermione d'un ton lasse et désespéré. _Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?_

- _Parce que tu hésites à accepter ? Mais t'es folle ?! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es enceinte Hermione Jane Granger ?_

- _Oui enceinte de ton « meilleur ennemi » !_ Rétroqua-t-elle.

- _Tu me demandes mon avis, je te le donne ! Moi je te dis, ne t'attire pas plus d'ennuis que tu as déjà ! Etre enceinte de Malefoy ne sera pas de tout repos._ Fit Harry inquiet."

Hermione le savait bien. Quelqu'un d'autre que Zabini finirait bien par être au courant et là…l'enfer commencerait. Elle savait aussi que Malefoy n'était pas un tendre agneau qui combattait le mal mais plutôt le contraire. Un jour il passerait de l'autre côté, du côté des ténèbres et à ce moment là, elle devrait l'affronter. Malgré ce qu'Hermione voulait faire croire, elle tenait à Drago depuis cette nuit, après tout il était le père de son bébé. Alors qu'elle partait dans ses pensées, Harry la ramena à la réalité.

"_Hermione ! Blaise a 7h !_ fit Harry doucement.

- _Merci, je vais aller lui parler…je crois que je vais refuser sa proposition._

-_ Tu as raison._ Lui dit Harry alors qu'elle se levait. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers Blaise. Elle se planta devant lui alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard.

- _Je peux te parler ?_ demanda Hermione à Blaise.

- _Oui bien sûr._

- _Je crois que je vais refuser ta proposition. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

- _Quoi ? Non mais non, attends réfléchis encore un peu…_

- _Non je suis désolée. Je ne changerai pas d'avis !_

- _Sur quoi ?_ fit une voix glacée derrière eux. Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- _Sur rien du tout._ Mentit Hermione gênée. Malefoy la regarda avec insistance, il savait bien qu'elle mentait. Il se tourna vers Blaise qui lui arborait un grand sourire.

-_ Pourquoi tu souris ?_ demanda froidement Drago.

- _Moi ? Pour rien ! Bon Hermione, je te laisse encore réfléchir, passes une bonne journée. Malefoy tu me rejoins à la table._ Blaise fit un bisou sur la joue d'Hermione devant Malefoy. Hermione devint cramoisie. Quand à Drago, il voyait noir. Mais à quoi donc joué Blaise ? Harry qui avait vu tout ce qui s'étai passé, vint au secours d'Hermione.

-_ Hermione ! Dépêche-toi, on a pas fini notre devoir !_

- _Hein…heu…oui j'arrive._ Bégaya-t-elle."

Harry et Hermione partirent. Malefoy resta là, fusillant Blaise du regard. Zabini lui ne voyait rien, trop content de la rage qu'il avait infligé à son « meilleur » ami. Malefoy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à écouter Crabbe et Goyle ou Pansy. Il avait encore fait se rêve…se rêve qui le perturbait depuis maintenant une semaine. Il la voyait mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce pourrait-il que se soit l'avenir ? Un combat faisait rage dans le cerveau de Drago, pourquoi cela le perturbait-il autant ? Il s'était promis de ne pas s'attacher et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que son rêve se réaliserait bientôt, devait-il l'empêcher ? Toutes ces questions étaient pour l'instant sans réponses pour lui.


	9. Elle ne mourra pas ce soir

Voilà maintenant une semaine que ses rêves l'obsédaient. Il refaisait le même constamment, il revivait constamment sa mort. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire ? Une lettre…ce qu'il avait tant redouté venait de se produire…sa peur c'était réalisée…une lettre des « chers amis » de son père…comment avaient-ils fait pour être au courant ? Drago l'ouvrit déterminé.

"_Cher Drago,_

_Je suis très embêtée à cause de la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre…Ne nous as-tu pas promis fidélité, n'as-tu pas juré de servir le maître ? Tu nous as trompé, j'espère que ta leçon te suffira, si elle ne t'a pas encore été donnée cela ne serait tarder ! Ne me déçois plus, ni ta mère, ni ton maître !_

_Plus un seul faux pas de ta part, Bellatrix Lestrange._"

Ils étaient donc au courant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était-il censé ne jamais pardonner ? Beaucoup de questions trottaient dans la tête de Drago mais une seule attirée toute sa concentration, toute sa réflexion… quelle leçon ? Concernant Hermione ou non ? Peut-être que sa punition était que Zabini lui vole Hermione…oui il devait se l'avouer…il l'aimait. Comment peut-on tomber amoureux d'une personne sans jamais lui avoir parlé ? « _Je l'aime Je l'aime je l'aime…_ » étaient les seuls mots qui parcouraient son esprit. Drago prit la lettre et la jeta dans le feu de sa salle commune. Tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être envolé, il l'aimait c'était l'essentiel ! Une voix le ramena à la réalité…une voix froide…

"_J'espère que cette leçon te suffira ! _Drago se retourna vivement pour voir son interlocuteur…Lena.

- _Comment es-tu au courant ?_ demanda Drago d'une voix froide et glaçante.

- _Je sais tout mon cher Drago…tout ! Tu l'as perdra !_ chuchota dangereusement Lena à l'attention de Drago.

-_ Ne parle pas de chose que tu ignores !_ répliqua Malefoy une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- _Que j'ignore ?_ rigola Lena. _Elle mourra et tu le sais…tu l'as même déjà vu…_

- _LA FERME !_ cria Drago. _LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE !_

- _Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça ! De toute façon c'est trop tard !_

- _Non…j'empêcherai que ça arrive._

- _Ecoute-toi parler ! Que sont devenus tes principes de sang-pur ? Qu'est devenu le Malefoy arrogant et sournois ?! Tu nous trahirais tous pour elle ?!_ s'emporta Lena.  
Malefoy ne savait plus quoi dire. Choisir entre sa famille, son honneur…Sa vie et son amour pour elle était le choix le plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à prendre.

- _Je… _Drago s'arrêta, ce choix tracerait son destin…_ne vous trahirais pas._ Prononça t-il. _J'honorerais mes promesses envers le maître et envers toi._

- _Tu as fait le bon choix, désormais tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière !_ fit Lena avant de disparaître dans le noir de la salle commune."

Drago resta là, stoïque, que venait-il de faire ?

Il s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il regarda l'horizon, le soleil se couchant laissant place à un ciel rouge…rouge comme le sang… « elle mourra »…ce soir… « tu l'as même déjà vu »…son rêve ! Tous s'assembla dans la tête de Drago…ce soir dans la Grande Salle elle allait perdre la vie. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps et pourtant il ne bougea pas…il croisa les bras pour refermer sa cape sur lui. Il fixait l'horizon dans l'espoir de s'évader, de partir très loin de cet endroit. Elle allait mourir et il ne bougeait pas…une larme traversa sa joue puis deux. Les deux uniques larmes qu'il versera pour elle. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire, il ferma les yeux.

Elle court dans les couloirs recherchant désespérément de l'aide. On la suit, on la traque. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir, on veut lui enlever son bébé. Elle arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle, son cercueil. Elle est pousse et cri à l'aide. Personne, le néant totale. Son tirant arrive, cape noir jusqu'aux pieds, capuche sur la tête, impossible de distinguer le moindre traits. Il approche d'elle, baguette levée, elle pousse son dernier cri : « DRAGO » !

Drago rouvrit les yeux, haletant, la peur s'empara de lui, la tristesse lui rongea le cœur, la rage envahit son cerveau. « _Ne la laisse pas mourir ! Ne la laisse pas mourir ! Ne la laisse pas mourir !_ » Cette voix lui criait cela dans sa tête…non il ne la laissera pas mourir…on a toujours le choix ! Il décroisa les bras rapidement faisant voler sa cape noir autour de lui, virevolta et courut vers la Grande Salle.


	10. Tuer par amour

Drago parcourait le château en courant, il devait la sauver, il l'aimait et il devait la protéger. Il arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle…il s'arrêta net…qu'allait-il découvrir derrière ces portes ? Il ne le savait pas et il ne le saurait jamais s'il ne les poussait pas.

Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il était onze heure du soir. Elle portait une nuisette blanche à fines bretelles qui, normalement, lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux mais avec son ventre de femme enceinte de 4 mois, elle s'arrêtait au dessus. Elle marchait le long d'un couloir dont les fenêtres donnaient vues sur le lac. Elle semblait pensive, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Hermione se retourna vivement pour voir d'où il provenait, elle se retrouva face à de l'air. Elle pensa que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination mais un autre bruit la ramena à la réalité. Hermione avança dans le couloir qui avait pour seul éclairage la lune.

"_Qui est là ?_ fit Hermione."

Elle marchait doucement, faisant attention au bruit de ses pas sur les dalles de pierre. Elle cru que son sang allait se glacer quand elle se retrouva face à une ombre inquiétante. Celle d'un homme vu la carrure, emmitouflé dans une cape noir et cagoulé. Son visage était caché. Hermione fit un pas de recule quand l'ombre s'avança.

"_Bonsoir ma chère Hermione._ Fit l'homme.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ paniqua Hermione. _Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

- _Je le connais comme je connais ton secret ma chère._ Répondit celui-ci.

- _Vous ignorez tout !_

- _Désolé que tu ne me crois pas. Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui ignore tout._

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

- _Tu le seras bien assez tôt. _Il sortit sa main de sa cape et leva sa baguette en direction d'Hermione.

- _On ne vous a jamais dit qu'attaquer quelqu'un désarmé était mal, une femme enceinte qui plus est._ Tenta Hermione totalement apeurée.

- _Qui saura que je l'ai fait si tu es morte ?_"

Hermione était terrifiée, et sans réfléchir elle lui tourna le dos et se mit à courir aussi vite que son ventre et son cœur pouvaient lui permettre. C'était sûrement un « envoyé » de Voldemort. Pourquoi vouloir la tuer ? Après tout elle n'avait presque rien fait. Elle courut en direction de la Grande Salle. Hermione criait à l'aide mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Elle arriva devant les portes et allait les pousser quand l'homme lui attrapa le bras droit. Elle se débattit mais rien à faire, il était trop fort. Il la prit par la nuque avec sa main gauche et la fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. L'homme la traînait par terre comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sac.

"_LACHEZ MOI !_ hurla-t-elle en vain.

- _Tais-toi ! Tu n'es rien, tu n'es qu'un déchet de la société ! PERSONNE ne te regrettera._ Lui cria l'homme.  
Elle pouvait désormais voir son menton et sa bouche. Il avait un rictus sur les lèvres…c'était un mangemort. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne savaientt faire d'aussi glaçants rictus. Il leva sa baguette vers Hermione.

- _DRAGO !_ cria Hermione.

- _AHAHAH ! Tu crois que Drago va dédaigner te sauver ?_

- _Drago je t'en supplie !_ fit Hermione en versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- _Tu es pathétique…adieu…Ava…_

-_ NON !_ cria une voix derrière eux."

Drago poussa les portes et tomba sur un spectacle atroce. Hermione était allongé par terre les bras et les jambes en sang, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et devant elle se tenait un mangemort, baguette levait vers elle. Sa dernière heure était arrivée, il ne put se résigner à la laisser mourir.

"_NON !_ cria Drago. Les deux personnes regardèrent vers lui.

-_ Tiens Drago tu es venu voir sa mort ?_ fit l'homme cagoulé.

- _Drago aide-moi !_ supplia Hermione.

-_ LA FERME !_ cria l'homme en lui assénant un coup de pieds au visage. Elle cria de douleur. Malefoy ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour ne pas voir sa douleur.

- _Regarde bien Drago et prend en de la graine._ Il releva sa baguette prêt à lui lancer le sort ultime.

- _Tu ne peux pas la tuer !_ fit Drago, haletant par la colère qu'il éprouvait.

- _Si je le peux et je le dois ! Ne nous trahis pas jeune Malefoy !_

- _Non tu ne peux pas…J'AI BESOIN D'ELLE !_ hurla Malefoy avant de sortir sa baguette et crier AVADA KEDAVRA !"

L'éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette et se cogna sur le dos de l'homme. Il vola à travers la Grande Salle et finit par traverser la vitre et tomber dans le lac. Malefoy resta sans bouger venant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Hermione était toujours à terre et pleurait encore. Elle releva la tête pour voir Drago.

"_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ prononça difficilement Malefoy. Hermione le regarda perdre équilibre et se laisser tomber sur le banc derrière lui. Elle se releva avec difficulté et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui mit la main sur le bras.

- _Malefoy je…_

- _Laisse-moi._ Fit celui-ci en enlevant sa main. Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où était passé le « tueur ». Au milieu de la Grande Salle il se retourna car Hermione venait de l'interpeller.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que._ Fut la seul réponse de Malefoy. Leur conversation fut stopper par des petits « pop ».

- _Jeune Malefoy, enfin…_fit la pire voix du monde des sorciers.


	11. Sacrifice

Drago et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de transplaner. Il y avait quatre sorciers cagoulés qui se tenaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle et deux autres étaient derrière Hermione. Ils lui saisirent les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Celle-ci se débattit mais sans succès. Malefoy voulut l'aider mais le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui, lui déconseilla d'un signe de tête. Il paraissait beaucoup plus puisant que les autres, une force émanait de lui, une force démesurait.

"_Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune Malefoy, il ne lui feront rien tant que je ne leur aurai pas dit._ Fit l'homme.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda Malefoy au bord de la panique.

Il ria d'un air cynique.

- _Voyons, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ton père ne t'a donc jamais parlé de moi ?_

Malefoy reconnut alors qui il était et qui était les autres sorciers. Malefoy le regarda avec horreur.

- _Non ça ne peux pas être vous !_

- _Eh bien la preuve que si jeune Malefoy._

- _Non c'est impossible ! Et comment avez-vous fait pour transplaner à Poudlard ?!_

- _Tu crois sérieusement que la magie de ce vieux fou de Dumbeldore peux me stopper ! Je te pensais plus intelligent._ fit le sorcier que redouté Malefoy."

Hermione assistait à la scène sans comprendre quoi que se soit. Elle voyait Malefoy, elle voyait son regard rempli d'horreur et de peur. Hermione voulait se jeter dans ses bras mais les deux sorciers l'en empêchaient. Elle cria donc.

"_Mais qui êtes-vous ?_"

Malefoy et Le sorcier se retournèrent vers elle. Elle pu apercevoir un rictus aux lèvres du sorcier. Sa cagoule ne recouvrait que le haut de son visage jusqu'à son nez. Il avait la peau cadavérique et plissait, tel une peau de reptile…Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse… « Jeune Malefoy, son père : Lucius, mangemorts, la peau cadavérique, reptile… ». Tout s'assembla dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, la panique s'emparait d'elle.

"_Je vois, jeune Malefoy, que ta « petite amie » a elle aussi compris._ Fit le sorcier qui les effrayé tous les deux.

A l'appelle de mot « Petite amie », Malefoy sursauta, il ne pouvait pas être au courant…si !

- _Eh oui Drago, je suis au courant, mon nom n'est pas célèbre pour rien."_

Hermione commença à pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, qu'elle allait le perdre, comme elle avait déjà perdu une partie d'elle. Malefoy regarda Hermione pleurait silencieusement, son cœur se serra, ses membres se mettaient à trembler. Enfin, il sortit la question fatidique.

"_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

Le sorcier afficha un rictus de contentement.

- _Toi, jeune Malefoy._

- _Non, je ne vous suivrais pas._

- _Tu tiens donc à ce qu'elle meurt ?_ lui demanda l'homme en désignant Hermione de son doigt tordu.

Malefoy le regarda d'un air ahuri. « Non, ils ne peuvent pas la toucher ».

- _Nous le pouvons si tu refuses de venir avec nous. Je sais que tu viendra jeune Malefoy, tu es tellement prévisible._

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

- _AHAHA !_ Son rire résonnait dans la Grande Salle, il était machiavélique._ Enfin, penses-tu vraiment que tu serais tombé amoureux de toi-même d'elle ?_

Malefoy ne comprenait plus et Hermione aussi.

- _Te souviens-tu de cette nuit à la bibliothèque ? Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est produit avant que tu ne la soignes ?_

Malefoy réfléchissait, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Non il ne se rappelait pas. Il se souvient d'avoir faillit perdre l'équilibre et la voir partir en boitant et pleurant.

-_ Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?_ demanda Malefoy dégoûté.

- _Si, je l'ai fait, le reste est venu de toi._"

Hermione pleurait encore plus. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué son changement de comportement ? Soudain, une douleur lui frappa le ventre…encore cette douleur. Elle l'avait déjà ressentit…

« Hermione était allongée dans son lit, il devait être 21 heures. Ginny était dans le lit à côté et elle parlait de tout et de rien. Ginny lui parlait de Harry.

- _Il est tellement beau en se moment ! Je te promet, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! _fit Ginny. Hermione rigola mais se stoppa net. Une douleur fulgurante lui frappa le ventre. Elle agrippa ses bras autour de son ventre et se mit à crier de douleur. Ginny sauta de son lit et couru vers Hermione.

-_ Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_ demanda paniqué Ginny. Pour toutes réponses Hermione hurla de plus belle et commençant à pleurer. Elle tournait et se retournait dans le lit espérant faire passer la douleur. Instinctivement Ginny pensa au bébé.

-_ Oh non !_ Ginny tira les couvertures d'Hermione et découvrit les draps plein de sang. _Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione je vais chercher de l'aide !_

Ginny laissa Hermione et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie chercher Mme Pomfresh. »

La douleur lui reprenait, elle pleura encore plus. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous le poids de son corps mais les deux sorciers la tenaient fermement et l'empêchèrent de tomber. Drago assista à la scène impuissant.

-_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui faîtes ?_ cria celui-ci.

- _Nous rien mais toi si. Tu préfères la sacrifier ou devrais-je dire, les sacrifier._

Malefoy fixait Hermione cherchant ne réponse. Il n'avait pas le droit de la sacrifier, de les sacrifier. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé pour la re-tuer après. Malefoy était perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione releva la tête quand la douleur fut calmée. Elle vit Malefoy, l'air incrédule.

Non il ne devait pas se sacrifier pour elle. C'était trop tard, il ne devait pas. Malefoy regarda Hermione. Elle lui fit non de la tête.

"_Non Drago ! Non !_

Mais il ne sembla pas l'écouter. Il se retourna vers l'homme en face de lui.

- _Si je vous suit, vous les laisserez tranquilles ?_

- _NON DRAGO !_

- _Si je dois le faire !_

- _Non tu ne dois pas ! Tu ne me dois rien ! je t'en supplie Drago, laisse-les me tuer !_ supplia Hermione.

Mais Malefoy ne l'écouta pas.

- _Très bien, j'accepte._

- _NON !_ cria Hermione.

- _Magnifique jeune Malefoy ! Nous allons devenir les plus puissants ! Ensemble nous accompliront de grande chose !_ explosa le sorcier.

Malefoy resta silencieux à observer Hermione. Celle-ci pleurait de tout son corps en répétant sans cesse « non ». Drago se dirigea vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- _Je reviendrais vous chercher._

Hermione pleura de plus belle.

- _Non Drago ! Tu ne reviendras pas…tu…_

- _Pressons-nous jeune Malefoy !_ lui fit le sorcier.

Malefoy se dirigea vers le sorcier ainsi que les autres présent dans la salle. Les deux sorciers qui retenaient Hermione la lâchèrent et vinrent se joindre aux groupe.

- _Où allons-nous maître ?_ demanda Malefoy.

- _Voyons appelle-moi Voldemort, Drago !_

-_ Bien, Voldemort._ Fit Malefoy.

Hermione le regarda. Elle lui criait non tout en pleurant.

- _NON Drago ! Non non non !_ supplia Hermione. _Ne le fais pas pour le bébé, je t'en supplie !_

Mais Malefoy agrippa la manche de Voldemort et ils transplanèrent ainsi que les mangemorts. Hermione s'effondra genoux à terre, pleurant de désespoir et en murmurant.

- _J'ai déjà perdu le bébé._"

Elle s'allongea par terre et se mit en position de fœtus. Elle continua de pleurer, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse. Désormais, elle était perdue et le monde aussi. Dehors, une tempête se préparait, à croire que les Dieux, eux aussi, savaient ce qu'il se passait en se moment.

**FIN**


End file.
